


I Like Em' Sweet.

by Twats_R_Us



Series: Gallavich week, my edition [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Gallavich Week, M/M, life time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twats_R_Us/pseuds/Twats_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey life perspective from when he was 7 till 38.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Em' Sweet.

Mickey has known he was gay his whole life. This has terrified him. Mama always told him when he was little that he's gunna find a sweet girl, marry her, have a family with her and grow old with her. Mickey knew that he could not have what his mother told him because he was not going to marry a girl. He wanted to stay alive and not killed for being a fag also therefore he was going to have quick fucks in back allys and not fall for anyone. Ian fucking Gallagher, out of all people was going to be the one to make him fall. Mickey knew of Ian, had heard Mandy go on about how she has a crush on him. The day they finally met, he was meant to beat the shit out of him from messing with his little sister. As soon as he layed eyes on that ginger fucker, he knew that 'love at first site' was not a myth; it was his reality.  
When Mandy announced that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, he was crushed, nothing could explain his pain. He felt so drawn to that Firecrotch, it was nothing he'd felt before, what was even worse is that he could not stop thinking of the redhead. That's why he decided to ruin his civic pride and started stealing from Ian's work place. He felt, in a sense, that he had something that belonged to Ian (apart from the gun, that was just funny).  
The day Ian charged into Mickey's room he thought he was dreaming, the fact he had a tire pool and was demanding for a gun was just pissing him off. He lashed out to defend his honor but that surly faded when his dick starting twitching in Ian's face. When he looked into Ian's eyes, he knew what love was. The next movements he made were full of despiation to have Ian inside him, he'd never bottomed before but he was going to let Ian top. From that moment on, he was inevitably doomed.  
***  
Years past of them fucking and hanging out, he loved the ups of their sort of relationship but detested the downs. After his second time in Juvie, he promised himself he will not make Ian pull the face he did when Mickey declared that he was nothing more than a 'warm mouth'. Sometimes jealousy overruled his actions.  
When Ian told him about Ned not being afraid to kiss him, it was like a punch in the face. All he wanted to do was kiss Ian. Kiss him good morning, kiss him good night, kiss him I'm sorry and kiss him I love you. But he was afraid. He was afraid of how Ian would react, how his feeling would be fully exposed, how he would be vunreble. He knew he had to do it. When he did, it was the best thing he'd ever done to that date. It was like fireworks and shooting stars.  
The day everything got bad he knew he was doomed, he'd even thought about running away with Gallagher as gay as it sounds. But not now, not now his dad knows, not now he had been forced to marry the prostitute that raped him. He was bitter his life was fucked.  
***  
The day a bit of light was let into his life was when Svetlana had left him for good. Her body gave way when she gave birth to Maxine Milkovich; Mickey's daughter. He loved her more than he could imagine he would. But she would not stop crying at night. He never slept at night anyway due to the fact that a year ago Ian left him. This particular night was odd though. He was home alone and the baby was crying. She stopped suddenly and then he heard foot steps outside his door. He was curious as to who was tending his 3 month old daughter. He wondered out of his bedroom and stopped abruptly at his sight.  
Ian Gallagher was holding Maxine in his arms and was humming to her. Mickey locked eyes with Ian. They stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime. Ian's lip twitched upwards then he spoke.  
"She's beautiful! She looks just like you."  
"Why are you here?"  
"Army found out I wasn't Lip, I was in juvie for 3 months and I can never enlist again. Fortunately, I don't ever wanna do it again. I missed you so much." Ian moved towards Mickey. Mickey was anchored in his place staring at the two people he loved the most in the world.  
"Mick, I can't be only a warm mouth to you, it will hurt to much if I didn't mean anything to you coz somewhere along the line, I fell in love with you and I wanna be with you for the rest of my life." Mickey's mouth gaped open and Ian spoke again.  
"Sorry Mick I shouldn't have come, look if you don't feel the same way I will avoid you at all cost so you don't have to see this faggot again." Ian turned round to try and put Maxine back in her cot. Mickey grabbed is arm and pulled him pack. They were facing each other with the baby in between them.  
"Gallagher, you are hell of allot than a warm mouth to me." He took a deep breath and spoke again.  
"I l-love you Ian" Ian's face lit up.  
"I mean I want what you want but I have Maxine and my dad will kill me and--" he was cut off by Ian's lips touching his. When they parted Ian spoke.  
"We'll figure it out, I promise." They kissed again lightly, they put Maxine back in her cot and then fucked till dawn.  
A week after their reunion, the 3 of them made the vigorous journey to New York city. Both boys took their GED and went to community college when Maxine started kinder garden. Ian became a personal trainer and Mickey became a mechanic.  
***  
Now were up to date, the year is 2034 and boy were the two of them nervous. Maxine came to visit her dad's from college. All the Gallaghers including Mandy went to New York for the occasion. Ian and Mickey got married. After 20 years of life together, they decided it was time to be legally twined.  
After the ceremony, Ian and Mickey were in awe.  
"Hey sweetheart, told ya we'll figure it out."  
"Shut up Ficerotch your always right."  
"Hey I mean it look at us, for starters, you're now my husband, Terry died, we live in the most amazing loft apartment in the state, we're both in work where we love. We are surrounded by the people we love, were happy. Mick, we made it out of the Southside and were happy. And look at Maxine, she is smart, funny, she's almost as beautiful as you, bloody hell Mick our daughter is going to study law and be the best fucking layer ever." In response Mickey kissed Ian to shut him up  
"I love you so Much Gallagher, you know when I was little, Mama always told me I'd find a sweet girl, marry her, have a family with her and grow old with her, I never believed Mama but she was right, even thought you're a guy but anyway, I never thought I'd ever get the chance to be this happy but fucking hell Ian, you make me the happiest man alive!" Ian then kissed Mickey. Maxine approached the two love birds.  
"Hey dad's I can't believe it took this long for you 2 to get hitched."  
"Well ain't life sweet Max?" Mickey asked. Ian then butted in.  
"He's had a bit to drink." Maxine laughed. And hugged the two of them.  
"Well I'll leave you guys to it..." Maxine walked off and Mickey spoke to Ian.  
"You know... I don't see why my nick name is sweetheart, you're the sweet one; you know I like em' sweet. Ian started to uncontrollably laugh and hug his husband.  
"God I love ya."


End file.
